Season 1-2 UK VHS
'''Season 1-2 UK VHS and DVD ideas '''is a fan-ficton thing to do. Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories Stories # Tenders & Turntables # Trouble In The Shed # Percy Runs Away # Break Van # Coal # The Flying Kipper # Toby & The Stout Gentleman Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr. * Distributed by Screen Legends. * The only episodes that has nameplates after it is Tenders and Turntables. Front Cover * Gordon, Henry and James from "Tenders & Turntables" Back Cover * Thomas, Percy and Edward from "Percy Runs Away" Thomas In Trouble and Other Stories Stories # Thomas In Trouble # Cows # Old Iron # Woolly Bear # Dirty Objects # Duck Takes Charge # Percy & Harold Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr. * Distributed by Screen Legends. Front Cover * Thomas and Toby from "Thomas, Percy and the Coal" Back Cover * James from "Old Iron" Better Late Than Never and Other Stories Stories # Better Late Than Never # Pop Goes The Diesel # Dirty Work (S2) # A Close Shave # Off The Rails # Down The Mine # The Runaway Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr. * Distributed by Screen Legends. Front Cover * Thomas from "Down the Mine" Back Cover * Duck from "The Runaway" Woolly Bear and Other Stories Stories #Percy Takes The Plunge #Ghost Train #Woolly Bear #Saved From Scrap #Thomas and Trevor #Thomas' Christmas Party #Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree Notes *Narrated by Ringo Starr. *Distributed by Screen Legends. Front Cover *Percy from "Woolly Bear" Back Cover *Edward, Thomas, and Trevor from "Thomas and Trevor" Off The Rails and Other Stories Stories #Thomas Comes To Breakfast #Pop Goes The Diesel #Dirty Work (S2) #A Close Shave #Off The Rails #Thomas, Percy and the Coal #Cows #Trouble In The Shed Notes *Narrated by Ringo Starr. Front Cover *Gordon in the ditch from "Off the Rails" Back Cover *Henry and the cow from "A Cow On The Line" Fantastic Adventures Stories #Percy and Harold #Edward and Gordon #Thomas' Train #The Diseasel #Thomas and the Breakdown Train #Whistles and Sneezes #Thomas Comes to Breakfast #Daisy #Percy's Predicament #Edward's Exploit Songs #Thomas' Anthem (after Thomas and the Breakdown Train) #Engine Roll Call (after Edward's Exploit) Notes *The episodes are restored. *Narrated by Ringo Starr *The Season 13-present opening, cartoon sequence, Engine Roll Call and closing titles are played through the DVD even though they're classic stories. Goofs *The front cover has an image from Thomas' Tall Friend, but that episode does not appear on this DVD. Front Cover *Thomas from "Thomas' Tall Friend" *Bill, Edward, Ben and BoCo from "The Diseasel" Back Cover *Thomas, Daisy, Toby and Percy from "Percy's Predicament" *All the engines from "Whistles and Sneezes" *James from "Thomas and the Breakdown Train" ﻿ Wrong Road and Other Stories Stories #Down the Mine #James and the Express #Bertie's Chase #Break Van #Percy Runs Away #Wrong Road #Coal #Ghost Train Notes *Narrated by Ringo Starr Front Cover *Donald and Douglas from "Break Van" Back Cover *Henry and Thomas from "Coal"